Bill Sykes
Murderous Loan Shark Bill Sykes, a loan shark and gangster, is a minor player in both the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains War and the Disney Villains War, usually dying early on. As a villain, he is based on the murderous Bill Sykes of Charles Dickens's Oliver Twist, though his character is a massive deviation from the source material. He is the main villain of the animated Disney film Oliver and Company. Disney Villains Vs Non-Disney Villains War Origins The American Dream. At its best, this ideal makes it possible for anyone, no matter their station in life, to find wealth and success. A nice idea, but, like any dream, there is always the possibility of it being twisted into a nightmare. The son of poor Irish immigrants, William Sykes grew up on the mean streets of New York. In school, Sykes' poverty and poor performance made him the target of bullies. That all changed one day when, ambushed by his tormentors after school, he snapped and tore out the leader's throat with his teeth, throwing the body in the Hudson. Sykes was expelled for this, but no charges were ever pressed. Despite the entire student body having watched the fight, they all came down with a sudden case of amnesia when questioned. A petty criminal for the rest of his childhood, during which time he founded the gang known as the Green Street Boys (which would later evolve into what is now the Gangreen Gang), Sykes' strength and aggression landed him a job as a bouncer at the Red Lobster Inn in his adolescence. It was here that he entered the world of organized crime when a hit-man tried to assassinate visiting mobster "Big" Ben Badun. Noticing the assassin's suspicious behavior, Sykes shot the man before he could stab Badun to death. In gratitude, Badun accepted Sykes into his organization. Sykes was Badun's most loyal and trusted man, serving as a street soldier in fights with rival gangsters like Cat R. Waul and Salvatore Medusa. Eventually, Badun grew tired of mob life and decided to retire. Sykes was naturally Badun's first choice as his successor. As presents, Badun gave Sykes two doberman puppies named Roscoe and Desoto, his prized limousine, and the command of his nephews Jasper and Horace Badun. Sykes had finally achieved the wealth and success denied him by the "American Dream" he had first heard of in his childhood. Operating out of the guise of a simple loan shark, Sykes quickly became known in the criminal underworld for his brutality, using Roscoe and Desoto to tear his enemies limb from limb. Some of his most famous victims were Jay and Janice de Ville, the parents of Cruella De Ville. However, the tides of fortune in the world of organized crime are notoriously fickle, and Sykes would soon meet his match in the person of up-and-coming criminal Carface. Pre-War: A Lost Artifact Before the events of the first war, at the turn of the century, Sykes hires two criminal thugs, named Bartholomew Lipsky and Miss Go, as he sends them on a mission to collect a machine, inappropiate for his evil plans. Unfortunately, for Sykes, the two criminals fail to capture the machine from it's current owner, Mayor Valmont. Not planning anything else, Sykes spends the rest events of the prequel war into hiding. Role in the War Sykes appears as a crime boss operating in New York City. He calls a meeting between him and the pit bull crime lord, Carface. Years ago, Carface borrowed from Sykes and failed to pay back, so Sykes threatens him with his dogs, Roscoe and Desoto, unless he gets the money. However, when Sykes sets out in his limo at full speed to run down the dog, Carface puts his back up plan into action by pushing another car into the road. Sykes hits it headfirst and gets consumed in an explosion, ending his life. His dogs, however survive and swear revenge. Disney Villains War The Collector In the Disney Villains War, the greedy butler, Edgar, accepts a loan from Sykes prior to the war's events. The butler, however, attempts to skip town in order to avoid paying. Sykes silently stalks him before confronting him from his limo. Though Edgar's motorcycle allows for more mobility, Sykes has his dogs pursue and attack Edgar. Despite Edgar managing to escape, the butler soon crashes into a windmill, allowing Sykes to collect the money back from the wreck. A Fatal Heist Sykes is later watching TV and learns his buisness rival, David Xanatos, has aquired a priceless gem. He attempts to ask for a share of the profit, but Xanatos rejects him, forcing Sykes to find a way to steal it. That night, Sykes infiltrates Xanatos' base, intent of murdering his rival, with Roscoe and Desoto ensuring the job's completion. To Sykes's surprise, the trickster Puck appears and helps Xanatos; the fairy disposes of both Roscoe and Desoto. In rage, Sykes attacks Xanatos, only for the mastermind to pull a gun and shoot him in the head. Disney Villains War Reboot First Order of Business Sykes appears in the reboot series in a role similar to the original one, although altered with extra details. He receives a visit from the grieving Cruella De Vil, who recently lost her fight with Madam Medusa, begging for aid to undermind the rising power of David Xanatos. The mobster, seeing the woman's capabilities, welcomes her into his inner circle, forging one of the deadliest alliances in the first events of the series. Wanting to make an action worthy enough to gain Xanatos' attention, Sykes decides to eliminate one of his entrusted spies; the greedy butler Edgar. He silently stalks him before confronting him from his limo. Though Edgar's motorcycle allows for more mobility, Sykes has his dogs pursue and attack Edgar. While Edgar manages to escape, he soon crashes into a windmill, leaving behind Sykes to ponder for Edgar's actions. Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Seeing Kingpin at the top of the criminal ladder, Sykes tries to seize his opportunity. He makes the foolish mistake of announcing his plans to Kingpin over video chat, leading Kingpin to hire the lethal hitman, Shocker, to kill him. Shocker enters Sykes's office while the mobster is in the middle of a phone call. Alarmed, Sykes sics his dogs on Shocker, but Shocker electrocutes them. Sykes tries to run Shocker down, but Shocker manages to blast completely through Sykes's car and kill him. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Psychopaths Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Joker's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:The Criminal Empire in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Bill Sykes's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:The Yosemite Sam Haters in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Disney Villains in Villains War